


I Don't Think We're In The Commonwealth Anymore

by CartwheelCatastrophe



Series: Arthur and Esmeralda [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur is a teddy bear, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maxson's Battlecoat, My pathetic attempt at a slow burn, Naked Cuddling, Not Pre-War, SS is video game developer, So much cuddling it's ridiculous, VR Headset went rogue, and cause I wanna go into that field, because he is full of fluff, cause it's ironic, fluff and smut you know the usual, i'm sidetracking now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartwheelCatastrophe/pseuds/CartwheelCatastrophe
Summary: After being transported to the Institute, and nearly fainting with the VR headset she was using, Videogame developer Esmeralda Storm wakes up to find her favorite Fallout 4 character in her living room... HOW?!





	1. Where The Fuck Am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So Elder Maxson is in my living room...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up... not where he expected to.

Arthur:

  
The last thing I saw was the blue shot of light that blinded me, knocking me off my feet and blacking out my vision. My head throbbed. It was strange. I couldn't hear the familiar whir of Cade's medical instruments. The cot seemed so much more soft than I remembered it to be. I didn't know how long I was out but when I felt myself muster up enough energy, I fluttered my eyes open. Something didn't look right. My vision seemed sharper. The colors more vibrant.

_Am I dreaming?_

The room. It was white. Not a dirty excuse of white, but real, pristine, clear white. I blinked several times to look around the room some more. I was in a pasty white bed, laying on dark blue pillows. The room had a small nightstand next to it, made of clean glass, unscratched.

_Where the hell am I?_

I struggled against the sheets out of bed. The door was besides the bed and I hobbled to it, turning the knob and almost falling through to the other side when I realized it wasn't locked. I looked down at the spiraling staircase at the end of the hall, lined with blue detailing contrasting against the stark white of the walls. I walked to the end of the hall, ignoring the two doors on either side of me. I gripped the stair railing for dear life as I stepped on wobbling legs down the stairs.

_Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?_

I got to the downstairs area, where a dark blue couch, similar to the pillows upstairs was. There was a woman sitting on the couch watching...The tv. It had color, it was huge, it was thin, it was mounted to the wall, it was... was... "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" the smooth voice startled me. It sounded familiar. And that hair. The woman turned the tv off and stood up. She walked over to me, and I immediately recognized her.

Knight Esmeralda Storm. I had a pretty big ass crush on her, and I found myself struggling to breathe normally.

"Knight... w-where are we? Why do you look like that?"

"Wow, you're excellent at complimenting women aren't you? Besides, haven't you looked in a mirror lately" Damn.

"Knight, this isn't the time for attempts at humor. Where. Are. We?" I wasn't mad, just fucking confused. The sharpness of my vision was making me dizzy.

"Oh Christ, how, uh, how much do you want me to stretch the truth here?" She rubbed her neck.

"Um, give it to me straight."

"Well, alright, you're not real. Well, no, cause you're here now, which I'm... still trying to figure out."

"You better not be fooling around with me Knight."

"I'm not a Knight, and you're not an Elder. The Brotherhood doesn't exist here..." I felt my heart pounding in my ears. She was taking this prank way too far.

"You see, the Commonwealth, the Capital Wasteland, you're entire world... it's a video game. You. You're artificial intelligence." My ears were ringing and my nausea was amplified.

"That's enough, Knight, tell me where we really are, NOW."

"We're in my apartment in Chicago. This isn't pre-war. It's better in ways and worse in others. Now when I..." I felt tears in my eyes, blurring my vision, in a way that was much more familiar.

"KNIGHT." She stopped and looked at me hopelessly.

"Video games are not nearly this complex. I am NOT A SYNTH."

"I never said you were synth. You don't have a robotic body. You're just a program. I would know, I'm in video game design."

This wasn't happening. This was a dream. And if it wasn't a dream, I expected Danse to pop out of nowhere and starting laughing at me while everyone else emerged. I didn't even notice when she walked closer to me until her hand squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Look I know this is a lot for you to take in. Here." She grabbed my hand lightly and started for the door. I followed her blindly, something I'd never do before. She grabbed her coat and opened her door. We walked out of the building and I nearly fainted at the sight outside.

It was a summer day, the sky an unbelievably bright blue, the sun shining down on everyone with a brightness I've never seen before. Cars. Working cars zipping around everywhere. People power walking, going on with their busy lives, no violence, no filth. It was a clean sensation I've only dreamed of. She led me through the crowd, and I didn't even notice the way she held on to my hand was making me blush. She brought me to another building until we reached a yellow car, the top was missing.

"You're car... looks broken." She chuckled.

"No, it's a convertible. The top can be put up, but it's a nice day today, don't you think?"

I nodded as she opened the door and ushered me to go in. I sat down hesitantly, and she closed the door. She jumped in besides me and instructed me on how to use the seatbelt. I struggled a bit, but she was very patient. She started the car and it make a loud noise. I panicked but she got out of the building at an alarming speed. How fast was this car?! We drove for a while, my eyes were glued on the building around me. Bright lights made up advertisements, large televisions showed men and women reporting news and the air smelled of food and cigarette smoke and metal and gasoline. When we arrived, I struggled slightly with the belt, but she helped me out, and I got a whiff of her hair. Fruity. Nothing I could really put my finger on, but it was sweet and wonderful. She held my hand again and walked with me into a building. I looked back at her car to see someone getting inside it.

"Hey, you're car!" I started reaching for my gun beneath my coat, when she hit my hand and covered my gun with my coat again.

"Nononono, it's ok. He's just going to park it, we'll get it back." She seemed panicked at the sight of my gun.

"You trust him?"

"Well, no, but if he tries anything funny, I'll get the money for my car back 4 times over by the time I'll be done with them."

I was confused at how she would make that happen but then again I was confused about everything here. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant. I pulled the chair out for her, and let her sit. I sat across from her, and looked around at the people. They were clad in semi-formal attire. I held her hand over the table out of overwhelming fear of this unknown place. She squeezed it back reassuringly, giving me a warm smile. If I ever understood what the hell was going on, I'd love to see where this could lead to. The waiters must have come at some point because all of a sudden there was wine and 2 plates of unidentifiable food sitting in front of the two of us. I pulled my hand away from hers to look at the food in front of me. A cut of meat, on top of a tangle of noodles and green vegetable topping it all. She had noodles too, only the sauce was white and there were small pink bugs on them. I followed the way she twirled the noodles on her fork and took a bite. _Holy Shit._ This food was incredible. I asked her a flurry of questions, and she answered me the best she could. We finished the meal and she took my hand again, after paying for the food, and leaving a generous 'tip'. We went outside as her car pulled up with the man from before inside. Good, good. He got out, handing Storm her keys, as she handed him more pre-war money, which I suppose was just money. We drove some more till we were out of the city.

"Where are we going?" I looked at the shrinking buildings behind me.

"Patience Elder." I looked at my hands on my lap.

"Arthur. You can call me Arthur." I looked up at her smiling face.

"Call me Mer then." _Mer. I liked that._

We got to the beach. Not like the ones we saw coming here, this one was pretty empty, secluded, and beautiful. We got to the sandy parts and she took out a blanket. We sat down looking at the water for a long time, our hands intertwined, her head resting on my shoulder. I wish I could say it was silent except for the sound of the waves and the white birds near the shore but ai couldn't hold my tongue. I asked her way too many questions but she didn't seem to mind at all. I kissed her cheek when she lifted her head. She looked at me sweetly. We got up and dusted off so we could go to the car. We kept our hands held until we went into the car. The sun was setting, the blue fading to pink as the bright white and yellow from the sun shone, covering everything with a warm and welcoming gold hue. We found our way back into her apartment as she showed me to my room.

"I, uh..." I struggled to get out as I rubbed my neck nervously.

_Don't say anything Arthur. Go to sleep and shut the fuck up._

"What's wrong?" She said, obviously concerned.

"It's..." _nothing, Arthur, it's nothing goddamit,_ "this world... it's... not my own..." I barely got out. She seemed flustered.

 _Christ Arthur just shut up._ "I'm not comfortable... here..." my palms were sweating, "alone."

She seemed to understand, but she looked a bit shocked. Before I could take anything back, she took my hand again and looked at me with very understanding eyes.

"Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" I nodded.

She held my hand and took me to her room. She went into her bathroom as I stood there awkwardly. She came out wearing panties and a tank top. My jaw went to the floor. 

"Wow. You-you look great... for... sleeping." _Smooth Arthur. Real fucking smooth._

"Thanks." She breathed, flushing red. 

"I don't really have anything to sleep in..." I admitted.

"We'll but you some stuff tomorrow, if you're still here." I nodded, knowing this could very well be my only time here in this universe.

"Just, uh... take off... your jumpsuit, if you want to, I mean." She flushed even more.

I did as she asked, leaving myself clad in my boxers. I crawled into the bed I woke up in this morning, and held on to Mer's waist. She scooched in close to me and nuzzled her head into my neck. I breathed in relief. I enjoyed this. I prayed to whatever God above me that I would wake up tomorrow morning with this beautiful woman in my arms. 

"Goodnight Mer." I whispered.

"Goodnight Arthur, sweet dreams."

As long as I was here in this moment, in this world, in this bed, I'd have enough material for years worth of the sweetest dreams of my life.


	2. Just A Typical Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur spends a normal day with Esmeralda...  
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay people like this! This chapter isn't really useful.

Arthur:

I woke up very warm, the arm I was sleeping on was numb. An alarm was going off but the noise wasn't familiar. I felt a light peck on my collarbone and I shot my eyes open. She was still here. I was still here. This world was alive and my heart swelled up.

"Good Morning" I whispered as she wiggled away from me and began to stretch her joints, turning the alarm clock off. Almost as if I was afraid she'd disappear like a dream, I tightened my grip on her waist, pulling her in and she chuckled.

"Morning, you wanna stay in bed a little longer?"

"Yes-please." She snuggled in closer until her lips were right underneath my collarbone and I could rest my chin on her head. I relished her warmth and the softness of her skin. We cuddled there for a while, I started to doze off again when she spoke.

"When was the last time anyone held you like this?" That was a damn good question. Even as a kid, my mother was all about tough love. She never really ever held me. Probably when I was a baby, but I don't remember any of that.

"Probably since I was a child..." _Then I remembered._

"I mean, if I ever even had a childhood." She touched my cheek gently and I kissed her palm.

"Yeah honey, you're pretty touch-starved." I nuzzled into her and kissed her neck and she sighed the prettiest little sigh.

"I have to go to work." _Of course, Arthur you idiot. She had a life besides answering you every stupid question and giving you a tour like some..._

"So we better get up so we can get you some normal clothes before work."

"No no, you should go to work. We can get something later." She had the most puzzled look on her face.

"I'm not bringing you to work while you have your battle coat and jumpsuit, everyone's going to flip. We gotta get you dressed..."

"Wait. Bring me to work?" _She wanted me to come with?_

"Well you don't believe video games can be complex, so damn right you're coming with me. You're seeing first hand how we program this shit." She tried getting up again but I kept my hands pressed firmly on her.

"Five more minutes?"

Jesus Arthur, you're a controlling asshole.

She smiled and snuggled into me once again. "Five minutes" she mumbled against my skin, sending shivers up my spine, regardless of the fact we were both very warm. I could stay like this forever, caught up in her and the way she breathed against me, ignoring the plaguing questions of who I was, how I got here, and if I'd ever get back. Five minutes came too soon. She slipped out of my arms and I let her. She went to the bathroom and began to shower. I got up and did my best to fix her bed. I took in her bedroom more than I did the first time. This new, clearer vision was like wearing glasses I could never take off. It was nice but I was still getting used to it. I sat at the edge of her bed. Her bed was soft, making it three times as difficult to get out of bed in the morning. I looked at the clock. 6:00. I used to get up at 5:30 every morning, but it seemed so much earlier. She left the bathroom and let me go in. I looked around and struggled to figure out the shower but I eventually got it turned on. I fiddled around with it until it became lukewarm. I loved the way it felt on my skin. I washed my hair and body, using the bar soap for both, not wanting to mess with whatever was in the bottles. I turned off the water, dried off, and put on my jumpsuit again.

I stared at myself in the mirror, really for the first time since being here. The lines on my face were much more profound. My smaller scars were much more visible, not to mention the biggest and worst of them all running down my cheek. My hair was matted against the sides of my head from the water. I looked at the texture of my skin, seeing the small lines that made it up. I looked at my fingerprints, the way the lines swirled and curved.

"Arthur, let's go!" The moment I stepped out, Mer grabbed my hand and basically ran out of the door with me in tow. We didn't take her car, instead opting to run to a nearby store. The store had suits lining up the walls in the back of the store, more casual shirts and pants near the front. She quickly grabbed several shirts and pants, piling them in my arms and shoving me in a small room with a mirror.

"Try some on and show me." We spent at least an hour trying on clothes. We left with me in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Everything was clean and the feeling was foreign to me. We got to her car and she put my 5 shirts and 4 pairs of pants in the back compartment. We got inside and she drove on to an office building, parked in a garage, and got out, holding hands and half running through the doors, laughing at the whole sitation. She greeted the secretary at the desk and we ran into the elevator. She whipped out a rectangular box and started touching it. It was responding to the touch, and she caught me staring.

"It's like a pipboy, only it has a touch screen, and it's also a phone and a map and a camera and video camera and email server, only much faster." I stared at her, thinking she was completely insane. There was no possible way that could all be on that thin little box.

"That-that's... no way. That can't be." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Nothing's impossible." The floor dinged and she pulled me into her office. We walked, with several heads turning towards us, to her desk. It looked more like a cube. She took a chair from some other area and put it next to hers.

"Miss Storm." A man's voice spoke in the background.

"Yes sir?" She chirped, back turned to him.

"It's nice that you have a little visitor, but I believe it's time for him to leave." I almost wanted to hit myself. I wasn't welcome here, obviously. Before I said anything, Mer spoke up,

"This young man is shadowing me sir. If the paperwork hasn't been sent through to you yet, that's isn't my fault. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some static meshes to create and character blueprints to fix. Have a nice day Mr. Anderson sir."

Her voice was so authoritative and confident. It was hot. The man turned and left. She patted the chair next to her and I took my seat. Her terminal was thinner, a large box connected to it, the keyboard detached, several wires coming out of them.

"So, I'm involved in character clothing and design. I also play around with character animation when they need me to." I had no idea what any of that meant but I listened as she tried to explain how she screamed clothing out of basic shapes and whistled them down to create clothing for characters in her game. She was telling me about how to create static meshes when a woman appears above the dividing walls resting her head on her hands.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Mer, I gotta say, you've caught a real good one. Where'd you get this stud muffin?"

_What in the hell is a muffin?_

"Oh, you shut your whore mouth Katy." Didn't see that kind of profanity coming.

"Seriously, hon, where'd you get this guy, he looks like Elder fucking Maxson." I froze.

"Huh, I, uh, guess he does."

"I mean all this guy is missing is the Brotherhood of Steel coat, man." She tapped my shoulder.

"You ever play Fallout 4 handsome? It's a Bethesda game." _Bethesda. That name. Where have I heard that name before?_

"Alright Katy lets quit harassing the man..."

"I mean come on, even the fucking scar. He's a spitting image."

"Bye Katy."

She winked at me and we continued our work. It was 6:00 before I knew it, and she packed up, getting ready to leave. We intertwined fingers and started walking out. So, my world didn't exist. Not really. I somehow got to the real world when the relay to the Institute went off. I've been here for 26 hours. My history has been stripped away from me. Was I even human? I felt things, sure. I had a big crush on her. I felt joy and wonder at this new world. But most of it was pain. Pain that my reality wasn't real. My pain was for the entertainment of people. My struggle was never a reality. We drove to her home in silence. She parked at her building and we sat there for a while, not speaking.

"Do you want to play?" She suddenly asked, making me flinch.

_Did I? Did I want to play this game with myself? What would I even see? I wouldn't play as myself... right? Would I even be in the game or am I missing._

"Sure" was all I said before we exited the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happened in this chapter. It's just a filler for the next two chapters
> 
> Chapter 3: Arthur plays as sole survivor and liberal FLUFF  
> Chapter 4: Self loathing, inner turmoil, comforting, and SMUT
> 
> Ciao ;*


	3. Gaming Gone Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur plays Fallout 4 and Esmeralda remembers her first time seeing Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals this week. Did this instead of my game development project SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.

Esmeralda:

It was after work and I decided to try my new VR headset while playing fallout. It was working fine until I got relayed. My entire body shook and I fell off my chair slamming my head. There was a loud thump besides my own body hitting the floor. I yanked my headset off and screamed when there was a person besides me. He looked unconscious.

_His coat looked... no, no, this wasn't._ It pushed him over and little to see his face. _It was._ Elder Maxson. _But how?!_ My throat went dry at the sight of my fictional character crush sprawled out on my living room floor.

"Ahem, sir?" I barely whispered out. Even if he was conscious and right next to my face, he probably wouldn't have heard me.

"Sir?" I said a little more forcefully. Still nothing. I check his pulse at his neck but I had a hard time feeling it through the jumpsuit. I couldn't feel it through his gloves either, and I wasn't about to start stripping him down.

_Or should I... no Esmeralda, come on, pull yourself together._

Instead I put my finger underneath his nose, feeling the breaths he took.

_Ok-ay so he was alive. Great._

My apartment had an upstairs area. Should I try dragging him up to my room? I tried with no avail. If I thought he was built in the game he was huge in person. A damn fine man. Probably 6'3. He had a gun firmly attached to his hip. It was scary but I had a hidden compartment with a pistol about 5 feet away. I hooked my arms underneath his armpits from behind and began struggling to drag him upstairs.

_Why do I have so many damn stairs?!_

I eventually got him to the end of the hall upstairs at the door of my room. I let him down gently to open the door when he moaned. I flipped a shit and fell through my door, hitting my head on the door knob. I moaned and rubbed my head, hooking my arms underneath him again and dragging him up onto my bed. I did my best to lay him on his back and brush his hair out of his face. I dared to touch the scar on his face. It almost suited him. He looked peaceful for once, not with the scowl I always saw him wear. I didn't know this man. He was basically a stranger, but I felt a responsibility towards him. He would wake up eventually and he'd have questions, questions I may not be able to answer. I kissed his cheek, right on the scar, fulfilling all my nerdy fan girl dreams and he shifted in bed. I stood up rigid and he groaned, whispering, so faintly I almost didn't believe it happened.

_"Storm"._

He struggled with the controller, and I helped him learn to hold it correctly before he started pushing buttons. I was probably the most impatient person on this planet, but Arthur was too fucking adorable to get frustrated at. We open up Fallout 4.

"You're an adult in this game" I warned him.

"Is there a game where I'm not?" He looked at me, puzzled.

"You make an appearance in Fallout 3 as a child." He nodded and glued his eyes to the screen. I showed him how to navigate the game when a thought came to my head.

"Do you want to start a new game or play from where I last saved."

"How long will it take me to get to the Institute if I start over." Of course.

"We'll be here for quite a while."

"Can I play where you are?"

"Sure just click here with the x button." He stared at the introduction screen. The music played softly as the graphics were shown in the best way. He looked at the images all wide-eyed and curious. Cutie. We got my game on and the loading screen with the detailed description of the deathclaw was all we saw. Then it came. The Institute hallways. I've played the game before. I knew what would happen. He walked forward then stopped.

"I don't want to be here." He seemed to have decided suddenly.

"We have to go through now." He nodded and we walked on as 'Shaun' gave the whole bullshit speech about the Institute and their 'noble' effort to save mankind. We walked forward going through everything clean and empty in the Institute. Once we received a courser chip in our pipboy Arthur looked at me.

"Can we go to the Prydwen now?" I nodded as he clicked on the area to fast travel. _We arrived_. The place seemed relatively normal. He knew his way around and he walked up to the command deck, his favorite place. I held my breath as he entered, the place empty.

Arthur Maxson wasn't there. The real Maxson, he was beside me. He looked at the screen for a while. He wasn't moving, barely breathing.

"Arthur?" I asked, worried.

He closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is coming out immediately, whoo! (/._.)/


	4. Gaming Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs Esmeralda's help to distract him from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Smut

Arthur:

"You were right..."

I finally came to the realization. I didn't believe it. Not really. But seeing the crystal clear picture of my home. My world.

"...I'm, I'm..." She squeeze my shoulder and picked up the controller I didn't realize I dropped.

"You don't need to..."

"No" I interrupted. "You were right, I'm, I just... I'm a program. My... my life is, well it's nonexistent. This whole time, I've been hunting artificial intelligence when in actuality, I was one myself. I've never been a person born, but a thing created. I wasn't created in the Institute, that shit doesn't even exist. I was made by this, Bethesda. I name I swear I've heard before. Not only me, but everyone I know, everything I've lived in is a lie. Danse was never a person. Cade, Teagan, Ingram, Quinlan. I wasn't even meant to do something like replace people, I was made for entertainment. All my feelings were never real. I never felt pain, the programming in me told me when to feel, what to feel, and how to act." I was on the verge of tears. "Don't you understand?" I started choking out, "In less than 48 hours, I've been stripped of my humanity. My accomplishments. My dignity." I looked at her. She stared at me, broken.

"No. I don't understand. I don't think I ever will. But look..." she touched my hand, "whatever happens, you're here, and you're not alone. I'll help you transition into this world, if you're here long term or short term. You've got a friend." I squeezed her hand back,

"You're a lot like your... sole survivor... character." She smiled warmly,

"Well I do make every decision for her, so she is essentially me. So I guess you've never lost me." I smiled at the fact,

"No, but you were never really a friend to me in... well the game."

"There isn't an option for me to be friends with you. I had a fictional crush on you though, and if I had the option, I'd have romanced you like that" she snapped her fingers smiling awkwardly.

"Well, better late than never..." I leaned in, catching her lips between mine.

She hummed surprisingly. She kissed me back and I melted. I cupped her cheek gently. She pulled away, probably to say something but I beat her to it.

"You know I had a pretty big crush on you whilst in the Commonwealth. I always wanted to say something, but I guess my... programming never allowed for me to work up the confidence." She flushed pink and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I'm so confused. I'm scared and I can't seem to feel anything but emptiness." She wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll help you."

There was... one thing.

"I need to not feel pain. I want to feel... whole again."

She nodded and kissed me, I let my hands find her waist. I suddenly got on my feet without breaking the kiss and picked her up, hands gripping her thighs. She broke the kiss to squeal in delight. I was nervous as hell, walking up the stairs slowly, trying not to lose focus as this beautiful woman's ass was in my hands and she started kissing my neck, lightly nipping and sucking at the more sensitive spots. This woman. She was the only thing I had. The only thing I knew in this foreign place, and I was determined to know her as intimately as possible. I wanted to graze every inch of her and kiss her till one of us passed out. I don't know how I managed to end up at the foot of her bed without stumbling. I placed her down gently and ran my hands up and down her thighs. She made the sweetest moan and I nearly lost it. I all but ripped my clothes off and watched as she did the same, only slower. Once I was left in my boxers and she had nothing but her bra and panties on, my erection was painfully straining against the fabric. I crawled on top of her and she pushed me to the side. I was a bit surprised but she smiled and made her way down my torso. She pulled at the waistband of my boxers and I inhaled sharply when the air hit my penis.

"I want to make you feel whole again Arthur. Will you let me?" She said stroking my shaft. Her hands were so damn skillful I could barely nod before she took my whole length in her mouth. It was so warm and tight, I had to stop myself from coming too soon. I was a virgin, but I've masturbated enough so I wasn't going to shoot off like some horny teenager. That didn't stop my pleasures groans from escaping my throat. I looked down at the glorious sight before me. The woman I've been fantasizing about for months was below my waist, sucking me down like her life depended on it, and good lord was it incredible. I choked, feeling the hot tension in my core, coiling, coiling, coiling.

"Mer" I hissed. She stopped suddenly and I groaned at the lack of attention.

"No... Mer, please... don't tease me like this..." the heat was starting to die down and I was ready to practically beg. She held my hands a down so I couldn't stroke myself nor could she. She shook her head and chuckled, "Maybe I want you to finish inside me."

Now there was a good idea. She rolled on her back and I took my position between her legs. I pulled at her panties and felt my cock twitch at the sight of her glistening folds. She was busy unclipping her bra and I ran my fingers from her opening to her clit, putting pressure on it with my thumb. She writhed beneath me and whimpered.

This woman made the most beautiful noises in the entire world. I licked my finger of her sweet and savory juices and I attacked her pussy with my mouth. She shrieked and I immediately regretted it.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" She shook her head.

"No, it felt amazing. Please don't stop."

I wasn't about to deny this woman, _my woman_ , of what she wanted so I went back at it. She was breathing shakily and calling out my name. I've never been so turned on by my own name before in my life. She tasted so good. I could drown in her and die a satisfied man. I tried finding any edge or area of her and was rewarded with the sweetest whimpers. I stuck my fingers in her, one at first, pumping her slowly, savoring the way her face contorted. I skipped the second finger and stuck my first three fingers in her, pumping her quickly, enjoying how she screeched in pleasure. Her irises were almost all black with a small ring of hazel around them. She cried out as she came, and I was never harder before in my life. As her walls clamped down on my stilled fingers and her juices flowed out of her, I licked her clean and waiting for her to calm down before removing my digits.

"This... isn't what I wanted Arthur."

"Are you complaining?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well now, I never said that, but you know what I want Arthur."

I lined myself up at her entrance and pushed my head at her. I pushed myself in an inch. She was so tight I thought I wouldn't be able to fit. I pushed in her slowly, slowly, slowly, until she enveloped me and I was groaning from her tight, hot, wetness.

"Responsive guy, aren't you?" She breathed. _Was I_? I didn't take the time to listen to myself when her sounds were the best I've ever heard. It was unbearable to be still in her like this so I leaned over her, her and started pumping in and out. She was 5'6 and I was 6'3 so I could thrust into her and kiss her at the same time. She held my head closer and we moaned into each other mouths as my thrusts got faster.

Christ, I _was_ responsive, she wasn't kidding. And louder than I thought. I couldn't help it though, with the goddess underneath me squirming at my every touch. My thrusts became sloppy and she was getting close. I held myself up with my elbows, not wanting to crush her with my weight. She cried out my name again before squeezing down on my cock impossibly tightly. I cried out Mer's name in response before spilling myself inside her. There were several spurts coming from me. I think it ended around 5 or 6. I pulled myself out and went to rest on the side of her. I pulled her in and she laid her tired head down on my shoulder.

I didn't deserve her. Not one bit. But here she was. And she was _mine_. I kissed the top of her forehead she kissed my collarbone, a favorite spot of hers, it seemed.

"As long as I've got you, this world doesn't seem so bad." She nuzzled in closer to me.

"It's not that bad as long as you don't leave me."

I sighed contently "wouldn't dream of it sweet pea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok to be honest, probably my best written smut so far.   
> Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I want Elder Manson in my living room. Dream can come true dammit. Leave kudos and comments so I know if you like it and I can update often.  
> This is as close a as I can possibly get to a slow burn so here goes.  
> Ciao ;*


End file.
